My Fallen Hero
by The Alta Loma Demon
Summary: A funeral march makes it way across the battle scared grounds of Hogwarts. The people are dressed in black and many sobs can be heard coming from the group


The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It has been a long time since I have seen a day as beautiful as this day. A good day to be alive most people would say, but I, on the other hand wish i were dead, to sleep in eternity with my fiance. Such a beautiful day, and I am here to bury the man that i have loved for the most of my life.

He gave his life so me and our unborn child could have a better life. Tears streamed down my face as the the funeral procession make its way to the grave sit with the coofin that holds the body of my fallen love. My fallen hero. People are dressed in black, crying for hi. I am crying for the both of us.

The war is over, but the war with myself is just beginning, My heart feels like it has been ripped from my chest. My brother Ron steps up to the podium, and starts to speak.

"I knew Harry since the first day he stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time. I thought he would never want to hang out with me me. i was wrong. When i hng out with him, I felt Important. We went through so much together and I..." He pauses to choke back the tears and sobs from his throat " I never thought that it would end like this. he was the bravest, kindest man I have ever known." My brother steps down from the Podium.

Draco Malfoy stepped up to the podium. " I owe my life to Potter. I was always taught to hate him and like a fool, I belived all the rumors and lies about him. I am sorry that i was such an ass to him. Thanks to his sacrafice, I now see that all this pure blood crap that my father and Voldermort preached about was wrong and just plain evil. i hope we can all learn a lesson from this brave man and accept everyone for who they are and not by their blood status." he finshed and sat down between the two aurors that would escort him back to Azkaban.

he was serving a two year term after he turned himself in after the final battle. his father was seving a 25 year sentence and his mother was placed on probation for 8 was serving a 90 year sentence for the use of the unforgivable curses and for murder, torture, and vandalimsm, just a few things froth the long list of crimes he had committed during he war.

Up next was Hermione. she walked up to podium, looking as professional as she always looked. " here I am am, little Miss Know it all, Miss Who always know what to say. For onec, i am at loss of what to say here". She said. She traid to crack a smile but couldn't do it, not when the light of the wizarding world had been snuffed out whe he sacraficed himself for all wizard-kind.

"Harry was like the brother I never had. he was always there for me, always by my side, even when i was being a bigger prat that Ron usually is." The crowd laughed when she said this, even Ron. I tried to laugh, but all that came out was a sob. "He wasn't the smartest bloke on the block, but he was the bravest person that i have ever known. he was the kind of person who wanted to help anyone who was in danger. some say it was his hero complex" she continued " but it wasn't. He just simply didn't want to see others go through the same suffering he had gone through." she stopped, tears streaming down her face. " he died protecting those he loved." she looked over at me " he was the greatest person that I have ever known. He is the greatest person that has ever lived and he will be missed' she finished.

Many others spoke, including hagrid, Shacklebolt, McGonalgal, George, Mom and Dad, Dudley, Aunt Patunia, Luna, Cho, and Neville. Now it was my turn to speak. The best was saved for last, i guess, i thought to myself.

" Harry and I were supposed to be getting married today, but instead, i am burying him today. The first time I saw him, i didn't know that it the famous Harry Potter. but I had the biggest crush on Harry Potter. When he came to our house, i couldn't be in the same room as him because I was so nervious, but also because I thought I would leap over the touble and just ravish his body." I stopped to choke back the tears. If I stopped now, I would be able to continue." now the world is safe for me and our child." i placed a hand on my swollen belly. i coul feels his hands holding me, giving me the strenght to continues. " i will always love Harry and our chile will grow up hearing how great he was and about the sacrafice he made for me. for all of us" The tears burts out. i had to be guided back to my chair by Luna and Hermione.

Mcgonalgal stood up to to reveal a statue of Harry. A memoral to him. She started to read the name of the ones who died protecting Hogwarts.

"Harry James Potter, Colen Creevey, Remus Lupin, Nemphadora Tonks Lupin, Lavender brown, Fred Weasley, Vernan Dursley , Dean Thomas, Maddam maxine, Horace SlugHorn, Pansy Parkenson ( she died proctecting me from Beltrix), Buckbeak, Bane, Perkins, Ms. Norris ( she killed yaxley),  
Argus Filch( he used his cats body to beat yaxley to death) Oliver wood, Padama patel, Percy Weasely. 50 other died as well. with that, The funeral was over


End file.
